


印记 任务 商标 疤痕

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes' soulmate is Captain America, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers' soulmate is the Winter Soldier, this is not a thing that either of them knew seventy years ago, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从一开始，史蒂夫就知道巴基不是自己的灵魂伴侣。</p><p> </p><p>从第一眼资产就知道楼顶上的人是自己的灵魂伴侣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 印记

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a mark, a mission, a brand, a scar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081859) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> 灵魂伴侣AU设定，魂印设定。本文AU设定来自这个系列。  
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/131763

从一开始，史蒂夫就知道巴基不是自己的灵魂伴侣。他脖颈上鲜红的手印与史蒂夫的手相比永远都显得过大——出生时，那印记覆盖了他的整个后背，或者是史蒂夫无意中听见巴基妈妈对着自己的这样说。巴基出生，史蒂夫才刚刚被孕育，所以他将属于某个更强壮、更年长，属于某个史蒂夫永远也长不成的人。

巴基不是自己的灵魂伴侣其实更好。每每想起，史蒂夫就这样提醒自己，不允许自己再去看那副带着宽大手印的后背。巴基的印记从未变改变，一生都没有，所以他的灵魂伴侣大概是某个大他二十多岁的好人，大概一直在想他们大概得等到巴基新生的灵魂去碰触他们时，他们才能拥有一个印记。

他们会欣赏他的，史蒂夫告诉自己。他们当然会呀，在等待了二十年才知道他的存在后。那是一个男人的手印，所以他肯定有份工作和一个一切就绪的地方，他会用若干年去存钱为巴基营造出一份能很快融入的生活，而巴基会遇见他，然后……然后会坠入爱河，可能在下一个六月，就在一场有鲜花、眼泪和巴基想要的一切的完美婚礼庆典上结婚。提起别人的魂印时，大家都是这么说的。不止一、两个同学妒忌着巴基那又大又漂亮的印记，妒忌着那印记中饱含自信与确定。

他们没一个人妒忌过史蒂夫的魂印，因为史蒂夫根本就没有魂印。

自己当然没有啦。自己根本就活不了多久，有没有魂印又有什么关系呢。

同学们都常常梦着那些将会碰触他们脖子的手，那些他们的手将会碰触的脖子。而史蒂夫则常常梦着巴基的印记是小小瘦瘦的手印，会响应自己。他常常梦见如果自己将手贴上去，那鲜艳的红会沁出银色、蓝色或是五颜六色，而巴基会因为这改变而变得顺从而温柔，会让自己照顾/他/一次。

随后史蒂夫就开始恨自己，因为这样的事当然不会发生。巴基的灵魂伴侣会出现，会带着那份安排妥当的完美人生，浪漫而甜蜜地亲吻他，一如那些画作所描绘的那样，并且不会先他而死……而巴基会……巴基会——

而巴基会忘掉史蒂夫妈妈值班他们一起躺在黑暗的客厅里时那低语的“我不要他，史蒂维。”

会忘掉史蒂夫的初吻。

那一夜，忍着不要用手去碰巴基的印记如此的疼！史蒂夫总是被人用拳头打在脸上，被人踢肋骨，断裂的骨头，火焰的高烧，直到喉咙出血的咳嗽，没一样能与这痛苦相比拟。自己不知道还有什么能与之相比。

除了，碰触了巴基的印记却得不到相应的念头。会……会心疼若此。

所以他没有（碰过）。


	2. 任务

从第一眼资产就知道楼顶上的人是自己的灵魂伴侣。

从第一眼资产就知道桥上之人是自己的灵魂伴侣。

从第一眼资产就知道天空航母上的人是自己的——

“你是我的任务！”他咆哮着，但也许他是在尖叫，所有的一切都在疼！那个人不再反抗自己，甚至不再争辩，就只是不躲不闪地躺在他身下，告诉自己完成任务。告诉自己完成任务吧，因为他会奉陪，直到最后，因为那是自己唯一会…… **会离开** 、 **会消失** 、 **会停止、** 的办法。会停止做……做……做现在正在做的事！

那个人。

（是）他的任务。

资产没有灵魂伴侣。灵魂伴侣是给那些有灵魂的人的。灵魂伴侣是……灵魂伴侣会相互触摸，然后就会心意相通。资产触摸了自己的任务，但他的任务没有告诉他他们是灵魂伴侣，他的任务是个骗子！或者根本不是资产的灵魂伴侣。或者。或者……

资产没有灵魂伴侣。从来没有。他在手术刀的反里、医疗器械光面上偶尔窥见的自己脖颈上那模糊却血红手印根本不是魂印，那只是……那只是某个痕迹。也许是种纹身，好让资产在人群中不要太显眼。可，即使是远看，纹身也无法与魂印相媲美。那红如此鲜亮，在任何人群中都会十分鲜明，每次自己离开基地时他们都得用皮革裹住自己的喉咙掩饰起一切。

可，那不是魂印，因为魂印是给那些有灵魂伴侣的人的，而灵魂伴侣是给那些是‘人‘的人的。

地板塌陷。资产甚至都不用费力去完成任务了，河水会为他做到，而且……而且……那么高，资产会掉下去的，他心里的什么东西很怕很怕，就像怕那个是自己任务对象的人一样怕。

而，就是他怕的那一面……就是那一面，跳了下去。


	3. 商标（烙印）

“你的魂印没有指纹。”巴基哑声道，史蒂夫僵住身体。

“什么？”他努力道，转身背对浴室的镜子，呆视着犹豫地站在门口的另一个人。巴基显然很挣扎，然后重复道：

“ 你的魂印没有指纹。”他说：“那是。那不是。那没有。”

“我没有魂印。从来没有。”史蒂夫茫然道，这也许是他跟山姆发现巴基呆坐在科罗拉多某间廉价汽车旅馆的床上——双手上满是血，茶几上放着一份无坐标九头蛇基地的卷宗。

那些基地不用再担心了，因为娜塔莎和克林特已经去勘察过了。

“但那是……”巴基的声音弱下去，别扭地指着自己的脖颈。“在那里。一个真的。像……不像我的。”

“……你是什么意思，不像你的？”史蒂夫慢慢问道，放下牙膏。

“不是。不是假的。”巴基说道，抓着自己的衣领却没去摸自己的印记。“九头蛇给了我一个假的。你的。不是。”

“巴基。”史蒂夫努力道，纠结痛苦，憎恨着他这辈子里每个胆敢碰一下巴基·巴恩斯的人，不论是九头蛇还是纳粹。“巴基，不是的！你……那就是你的魂印。你一直都有。每个人……学校里的每个人都曾经妒忌得要死，因为你的魂印又大又鲜艳。”

“可我没有灵魂伴侣。”巴基说。

“你……你有的。”史蒂夫说，因为如果不是需要创伤恢复，巴基一定是有的。某个呆在家里孤独终老等了二十年后又等了一生也没找到自己灵魂伴侣的人，某个即使在战时也没落下一个无法愈合伤疤的人。但……但巴基是有灵魂伴侣的。

在他活着的时候找到他的概率甚至不足挂怀，特别是在巴基能够遇见并认可他的情况下，而史蒂夫一想这件事就觉得恶心。孩提时代，自己曾经那样的恨那个人，恨那个自己从来没见过的陌生人，恨那个终将要从自己身边夺走巴基的人，即使真实情况是完全相反的。

史蒂夫沉睡在冰海里时，巴基本该离开战场回到家乡，与他的灵魂伴侣邂逅，跟他结婚，跟他共度完美人生的。也许他能活得够久，迎接史蒂夫来到新世纪，带着苍老的笑容，他不应该遭受九头蛇这么多年的折磨，还失去了能拥有脖子上印记曾经承诺过给他的那段人生的所有机会。那不是……那是不该发生的事啊。

“我没。”巴基坚持着，紧张而不适。“我记得，我……从前，我记得。我告诉过你我不，从前。然后你……然后你允许我吻你。”

史蒂夫哽咽了，努力寻找词汇，恨死自了——恨自己的自私毁了巴基应该跟他灵魂伴侣所拥有的人生。如若能恢复九头蛇造成的一切，自己情愿立刻收回那个吻。自己情愿收回一切会造成这种局面的一切。

“你是告诉我你不要他。”最终，他说出了口，但依旧因为这句话的每一个字而憎恨着自己。“并不是他不存在。”

“不。”巴基摇着头，忧虑地重复着。“我没有灵魂伴侣。如果有，也会……也会是你！所以不是（你）。就没有。”

对此史蒂夫真的没有一个答案。巴基应该恨自己。巴基应该哀伤又愤怒！他不应该告诉自己他根本不在乎那个他应该为之生为之死的男人。

“巴基。”他无助道，就只是摇着头。

“它让我生气。”巴基说，垂下眼帘看向史蒂夫的脖子，虽然他的嗓音毫无起伏，听上去一点也不生气。“应该是我的手。”

史蒂夫张嘴想对他说……说点什么，但突然从眼角的余光里瞥见镜中自己的脖颈，和……

“他妈怎么回事？”他不敢置信道，因为那里有了‘东西’，而等他猛地拉开医药壁橱的左门时，他在右门上看见了那它的倒影。他的脖子上有一个手印。一个非常淡、非常淡的手印，几乎没比他的皮肤浅多少，甚至在灯光的直射下都几不可见，但的的确确就在那里。而巴基说的没错——它没有指纹。

它有甲片。

 **那是** ，史蒂夫看着那手印时恍惚地想着， **鬼魂才会留下的手印** 。


	4. 疤痕

男人一直喊他巴基，但资产并不那么想自己。自己没有名字，除非他们给自己设定一个，而自己根本不想要名字。名字是给任务对象的，名字是身份，资产不想要其他任务（对象）或身份，不想再被指派去为了信仰和原则而战。 **【注释** **1** **】（** **fight the good fight** **——依照宗教的教规和惯例求生存，为了信仰和原则而斗争** **[** **《提摩太》前书** **6** **：** **12]** **）** ****

资产就只是资产。自己不想做其它任何东西。

而男人已经告诉过自己可以拥有任何自己想要的东西了。

从昨夜之后，男人就再没跟自己说过话。男人再没跟任何人说过话，这件事让资产很烦躁。男人本该死了的——数小时前自己就可以杀了然后离开，此刻已经在区布达佩斯的路上了。

 **_（自己也不确定为什么是布达佩斯，就只是……此刻他本来能到那里了。）_ ** ****

自己也本可以正亲吻着他。他们曾经亲过，亲过一次，那时资产是一个封面身份。资产不要那个身份，不要男人宣称那个身份（本体）所拥有的灵魂伴侣。自己只想再亲吻着他。自己只想伸手从男人脖子上剥下那个他宣称没有的印记，割成碎片，冲进下水道里。自己想要男人触摸自己的全身，即使是那个只有自己所谓‘灵魂伴侣’才能触摸的地方，因为，谁管那个人——

**_（巴基）_ **

——他妈的是谁、他们在他妈哪里？（反正）不在这里。没有让自己鲜活而自由，没有不论自己是什么身份、成了谁、叫什么名字、有没有名字，都来找自己。除了那个正在做这一切的人，资产干嘛还要其他灵魂伴侣？

纵然自己根本没有灵魂。

但这就是问题所在，男人却有灵魂，男人在意灵魂伴侣这样的事情。资产只在意他脖子上的那个畸形的淡色手印到底属于谁，即使资产可以狠狠地捏住他，留下一个更热烈、更深、更漂亮的淤痕。

那样算数的，不是吗，抓握变出的淤痕……那样也算是某种响应。

就应该算是，资产想着，看着男人沉默地坐在公寓对面。他俩都没有假装做什么事情。资产考虑着，是走过去拉过男人贴在自己身上，还是强行坐到他腿上，或者就只是替他脱光自己的衣服，却不知道男人会响应哪一种，或者他是否会响应这样的事情。

资产只想要他的响应。

和‘响应’。

“我会把它割下来。”最终，他说道，男人立刻惊讶地抬起头。

“你会……什么？”他茫然地问道，（这是）他今天的第一句话，资产最大限度地扭身想露出那个‘抓’在自己脖颈上的‘谎言印记’，并保持着眼神接触，拽下衣领尽可能多露出来。

“我会把它割下来。”他重复道。“然后，即使他找到我，也没关系了，他就无法回收我了。你可以在找到你的（灵魂伴侣）后报废掉我。”

“什么？！”男人哽住了，惊恐万分，但是资产没有理会，继续努力道。

“你曾说过我可以拥有自己想要的东西。”他说。“这就意味现在我可以选择属于谁。我不是他的资产，我是你的！”

“你是他的灵魂伴侣！”男人说，嗓音挣扎，资产的嘴巴愤怒地扭曲起来。

“不是。”他坚持，放开衣领，剥下衬衣，丢在一边，开始翻找匕首。自己没有灵魂。根本不想要灵魂！而且更重要的是……“如果不是你，就不是任何人的东西。”

他找到自己身上最薄的刀片，指尖翻转，另一只手抻紧那片让人讨厌的皮肤，男人惊叫一声，跳起身，抓住资产的双手。

“巴基，不要！！！”男人喊着，再次惊恐万分。“那是……你只是不记得了。他是你的灵魂伴侣，本该是他照顾你。他本该出现，让你神魂颠倒，然后……然后跟你结婚。让你……让你幸福快乐。”

“不是。”资产说着，仰头一眨不眨地望着男人。

“那是——”

“不是！”资产重复着，这次更尖刻了。“那是别人说的。不是我说的！”

关于它的灵魂伴侣，那个身份（本体）只说过一件事，而男人当时也在场啊。虽然他当时还是个孩子，但他当时在场赞同。此刻，男人沉默了，就只是望着他，而资产此刻只想要一把薄刃和三十秒用刀的隐私。

“巴基。”男人无助道，双手垂下来。

“谁比我好？！”资产质问，男人畏缩了一下。

“什么？”他问道，一脸难以置信。

“在你脖子上！”资产喊叫着，突然用刀子比划着。“你承诺过我‘直到最后’！可有人在你脖子上！”

“不是……”男人缩身，伸手要去摸那个印记，而资产愤怒地瞪着他。

“就是。”他说，因为他只是个资产，他可以理解。但他依旧要选择。“我不要别人。所以你只要留我到你想（要别人）了，然后报废掉我。”

“天呀，巴基——”男人惊得都说不出话了，而资产的眼神变得更阴狠。“不行！事情不是……你不属于我！你……你出生就带着魂印。那个印记一直是现在的大小，从没变过。我比你年幼，（如果它是）它应该……它应该变化。”

“我不在乎。”资产又说道，因为他就是不在乎。他知道自己一定是属于某个人的。他当然属于。但，这次，他要选、择、那个‘某人’，所以他绝不会因为男人因为某个老不死的灵魂错误理解自己的程序设定就背弃这个决定。“留我一直到你脖子上的那只手来找你，然后报废掉我。或者不报废。把我搁在床脚。把我放在某间地下室或是小牢房里，需要我的时候再把我取出来。我不在乎！我还能成为一份有价值的资产。我将会为你塑造历史。”

男人望着他，无助而心碎。资产咬着牙，握紧拳头。并非谎言。自己上次任务失败了，但是自己还有价值，自己将会（愿意）让这个世界按着男人想要的样子运行。自己曾经做到过，那时自己甚至不是自愿的。

但，为了男人……为了这个人，资产愿意塑造上不止一世纪。

“巴基。”男人哑声道，抓着资产的手，在自己手里翻转。资产低头看着。自己曾经因更无心的碰触杀过人。对那些以更恐怖方式碰触自己的人，自己却未曾动过一指。“并不是……我脖子上的是你的手，巴基。我脖子上的当然是你的手。我不能留着你是因为你脖子上的手印不是我的啊！”

男人粗糙的指尖触摸着资产光滑的金属手指。头一次，资产做出了自己一看到男人的魂印时就该做出的联系——自己的左手没有指纹。自己是知道的，但却从未想到。

他瞪着自己的手。他从没想过男人身上会有自己的印记。一个人必须有灵魂才能烙印另一个人。

一个必须得他妈的是‘人’的人！

“甚至都不是一只真手。”他心神不宁道，眼睛忽然看向男人的脖子——瞥见了接缝太过光滑的手指，在脖子两侧几不可见。除非自己‘真的’有过灵魂……

当然就会是自己灵魂伸出的那只手。当然就会是它留下的印记——冰冷、光滑、几不可见。他不确定没有强化视觉的人甚至能否看到它。

……他在想，它在男人的脖子上多久了。

“是你的手。”男人轻声道，捏捏那只手。资产常常想收回，却总是不想收回。

“那我要碰它。”他突然说，男人僵住。

“那……这不……”他开始不自在了，资产再次紧咬牙关。

“你说过是我的手。”他说：“如果是我的手，你就要留着我！直到……直到回收。”

那是个谎言。自己永远也不会被回收了。自己会抢先一步自我报废，不会让任何人回收了自己。

男人承诺过！

他承诺过。

“我……”男人犹豫了，往前踉跄一步，肩膀塌下去。“好吧。”他轻声道。“你可以碰触它。”

得到许可，资产立刻向前，男人吓得往后一缩，资产冻结，手僵在他们之间，突然意识到——自己从没触摸过男人，只除了伤害他。自己从没用这只手触摸过任何人，只除了去伤害他们。

“啊。”他瞪大双眼，突然无法呼吸了。

“巴基？”男人问道，嗓音变柔，资产的手指不由自主地抽搐了一下。它们会伤害男人！资产想着，没来由地惊慌失措，立刻将手拽回到胸前。

“我没有……我不……”他努力道，然后大口地喘着气，呼吸不畅，男人抓住他，告诉他躺下，告诉他那些根本不可能成真的话 **没事了，没事了，一切都会好的，你没事了……** ****

“巴基，我发誓，都没事了。”男人几乎是在乞求着。“一切都好了，上帝啊，求你了，别那样看着我……”

“我伤害你。”资产哽咽道，金属手紧握着，男人突然僵住不说话了。“我就只伤害过你。这是你脖子上的手，就只伤害过你！”

“并不是。”男人说。“根本不是。你把我从死人堆里拉出来的次数超过了任何人，不论是战前还是战时。你从不伤害我。”

“这只手伤过！！！”资产疯狂地喊着，用真手抓着它，希望自己可以把这条该死的手臂整个扯下来。它那么冰冷。就算它没伤害过他，男人也不会愿意让它碰他的。资产不是那个带着风情笑意的黑白身份（本体），没有一双可以伸出去以男人应得的方式去烙印男人。

“巴基。”男人道，再次变得无助了，资产恨死自己了。

“不会好了。”他说：“本该是卡特、威尔逊或者罗曼诺夫，是某个他妈的能碰你的人。本该是巴恩斯！巴恩斯能碰你。”

“……你就是巴恩斯啊，巴基。”男人轻声提醒他，嗓音变得低而受伤。资产摇着头，紧握着拳头。

“不是。”他说。

“是。”男人低声反驳，抓着资产的血肉之手，用力到他能感觉到。资产想吐。脑袋感觉像是被火烤着。几乎就是着了火一样。

“你允许巴恩斯吻你。”他说，嗓音几乎没有起伏。男人僵住了，但片刻后小心翼翼地点点头承认了。“他很努力、很努力想让一切能美好，因为他知道那是你的初吻。”

“当时真的很美好。”男人以同样平静的嗓音同意道，但听起来却带着哀伤。一点也不像当时很美好。但，当时就是很美好，资产知道，因为那个身份（本体）做了研究和实践，一直想着男人，想着如果它有机会，吻男人——男孩——会是怎样的感觉。如果男孩给它这个机会。

男孩给过，一次。

“我不美好了。”资产说，声如死灰。男人绷紧身体，但没瑟缩。

“我从不是因为‘美好’而喜欢上你。”他说。“从前我喜欢你是因为我知道不论我遭遇了怎样的灾难你都会守着我的背后。而你习惯抢在别人朝我开枪之前就朝他们开枪，我承认自己过去依靠的就是你的这个习惯。”

资产望着男人，男人勾起一边的嘴角。这……应该是个玩笑吧，他觉得。或者不是玩笑，可是……

“你是在逗我笑吗？”他茫然道。

“我……不算是。”男人说，表情有点后悔。“也许是打破紧张气氛。”

“……你是在逗我笑。”资产最终重复道，就只是看着他。因为男人认为他是一个已死的封面身份（本体）。因为男人认为自己的程序设定是灵魂。

因为……

“来。”男人说着伸手要资产那只假手。资产犹豫了。资产犹豫了，但还是给了他。男人微笑了一下，拉起那只手放到自己的脖子上，转身让资产能看见脖颈，资产的心狂跳了起来。

自己的手指碰到男人的印记，什么都没发生。资产的心沉到了底。随后他的心又开始开始跳了，那个印记突然变黑——并不是慢慢地变黑，并不是慢慢整个黑化，而是，上一秒它还完美地与男人的皮肤相匹配到人眼几乎无法觉察，下一秒就变成了资产见过最纯然的黑。

“……我还以为会变红。”他说，嗓音并不似打算的那般没有起伏，男人抬眼，透过睫毛看向他。他的脸红了，柔了……不一样了。

“不是吗？”男人问。资产吞了吞口水。

“黑。”他说到，还瞪着那个印记。“是黑色的。”

那样的黑——是没有星子的夜，是一场不曾结束的危险坠落，是掠食者的口舌之内，是关了灯的实验室。资产想着：（那颜色）多可怕呀。那样可怕的色彩放到了男人身上。那不是该给男人的颜色。那是该给资产灵魂的颜色啊。

不是血或淤青的颜色。

……自己从没给人的肌肤上印上血或淤青之外的颜色……

“碰我的。”资产想也不想地祈求道，他已经很久很久不曾这样快的祈求过了。男人惊呆了，双眼看向资产的印记。

“不会有反应的，巴基。”男人轻声道。“我告诉过你……你一直有同样的印记。（那个人）不是我。”

“但你也没有过这个（印记）。”资产说，肯定的，因为即使是自己的那个本体也许本不应该能看见它——好吧，它也不会看见。资产确定！如果那个身份（个体）花了足够多的时间看着男人的后背就会知道。“在我得到这只手之前，你也根本没有过印记。”

“那也不会改变你的印记。”男人说，但是资产已经在生气地摇着头了，一边还紧抓住男人的脖颈好让那黑色永远停留。

“才不是。”他说。“不是你的。”

“我不明白你想说什么。”男人说道，无声地放弃了，资产的肩膀紧绷起来。它……他不想……他不想说。不想看男人会露出的表情。

“巴恩斯才不是你的灵魂伴侣。”他还是说了，嗓音粗暴。“是我。我是！”

“你就是巴——”

“我不是！”资产喊起来，肩膀紧绷，哆嗦起来。“我不是。我也不想当，因为巴恩斯不是你的资产。我是说……是你的……”他挣扎道，但正确的措辞就是出不来，他恨男人脸上的那个表情。

“是我的灵魂伴侣。”男人说，资产的肩膀塌下去，他几乎抓不住男人的脖子了，一直瞪着那个印记就好像……就好像他不认识一样。就好像那是唯一的那件东西。他记得自己的产物——漫长的恐怖与无法言说的苦难。他在想，花了多久才这个印记才得以显现。

“你出生的时没有冬日战士。那时，没有造就这个印记的手。”资产提醒男人，想起了那些事，嗓音变得更尖锐粗暴。“但是从你被怀上的那一秒起，美国队长就一直存在。”

“不是……不是应该是这样的。”男人喃喃道，摇着头，资产给了他‘那人笑容’的毫无幽默感的劣质仿版。男人瞪着他。

“碰触我。”资产说，靠上去，歪头，回望着。“你的灵魂已经做过了。这次只是证明而已。”

他知道会证明的。因为，不论印记会不会对男人做出响应，都没关系——此刻资产要开始选择了，而男人将会是他永远永远的唯一选择。关于这个印记唯一重要的就是它将向男人证明他并没夺走……随便什么……男人认为他正在从自己这里夺走的东西。

男人唯一从资产这里夺走的东西就是捆在资产喉咙上的锁链。

这样做当然会留下印记。

“我不能。”男人说。“这样不对。”

“就要碰。”资产说，哪怕这是他能想象出最最正确的事。男人犹豫了片刻，但还是伸出了手，‘碰触’了他。而资产……

“哦。”男人屏息，双眼瞪大。

“哦！”资产叹息，在接触下变得顺从而温柔，并且知道了自己本就知道的事。他旧日范本知道的事。在黑夜里低语的承诺，亲吻一个甚至连一丝印记都没有的男孩。

他选对了照顾自己的人。

他从一开始就已知晓。

 

**The End**


End file.
